Inside my head
by GothPunkSkateChik
Summary: MT/P. MTrunks has come back to destroy something evil but what happens when pan becomes evil and turnes against everyone. Is it to late to save her and does she want to be saved?.Pg-13 rated for language~Complete
1. where's Pan

" talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Pan looked at Mtrunks and saw that he was still sleeping and walked towards him.  
  
" You are lucky that I don't kill people when they are asleep, because I am not a coward" Pan said and she flew away. A moment later al the z-gang arrived and Gohan looked around trying to find Pan.  
  
" Where is she. Where is Pan" He asked but nobody knew. They took Mtrunks to capsol corparation. And when they got there he finally woke up.  
  
" Huh? Where am I?" Mtrunks asked and looked around and saw his mother and quickly got up.  
  
" Who are you? My mother is dead" He asked Bulma and then it came all back to him.  
  
* flashback *  
  
" Trunks wake up. Come on" Mbulma said to him.  
  
" Yeah yeah I am up. What is it?" Mtrunks asked her. He then looked at her and saw that she was covert with blood and her whole body was bloody.  
  
" Mom? What happened with you. I have to get you healed" Mtrunks said and lifted her in his arms and walked to the closet where all the zenzo beans lay.  
  
" No Trunks. I can't be healed and i don't want to. I want this to be over. I want to join you father in heaven" Bulma said and she saw Mtrunks started to cry.  
  
" But Mom....." Bulma interrupted him before he could speak any further.  
  
" No Trunks. This happened all because of a new enemy that took the timepod. I still have one left so please take that Trunks. Maybe you can stay in that time and you can be happy. Please for me. I love you my son" Bulma said and Mtrunks could feel her body go limp.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Trunks yelled and he turned ssj. He walked to the timepod and started it. He saw that his mother had put the time machine in the right time. He saw everything vanishing and the timepod left. When he came there he saw a girl with blond hair just like his when he was ssj but then smooth.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"I am in the future aren't I?" He asked Bulma.  
  
" Yes you are but what are you doing here?" Gohan asked him.  
  
" My mother died because of an evil force that went to this time. Before i passed out I saw a girl with blond hair just like mines when I am in ssj" Mtrunks and everybody was shocked.  
  
" She finally did it!! But because of what did she do it. She must have been sad or angry if she made it ssj" Videl said and she looked at the next z-gang(sorry didn't want to write all of there names)  
  
" Do you know why she went it?" She asked them but 17 and Trunks said no until Bra interrupted them.  
  
" She went ssj because 17 and especially Trunks were mean to her" Bra said and she looked angry at them.  
  
Pan had been flying for hours until she found the evil force.  
  
"Ah you came to me. I knew that you would find me and help me" The evil force said but Pan just powered up.  
  
"Ha did you really think I would help you? Don't make my laugh" Pan said and she shot him but he wasn't dead yet. Pan began to attack him furiously and she finally killed him.  
  
" I love this. Killing. It makes me stronger. Now I know why Vegeta use to be evil. Ha Bulma made him weak. Not to self: Never to fall in love" Pan said and she looked around.  
  
" I need more...I hunger for more. But where can I find it?" Pan asked herself and she went looking for strong ki but not to strong because she wasn't strong enough to face the z-gang.  
  
" Ah I have found one. But wait a minute. I know this person. What is her name again. Oh yeah it's Bra. I always hated that bitch anyway" Pan said and grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
Ok this is my new song...............I want reviews from you.....From you.......reviews.......reviews.....reviews.........please review…....thank you…..please review……..hehehehehehe  
  
Miss Myrhe 


	2. Evil

Hey Everybody  
  
This is a MT/P fic. I just thought that I should do one. Try something new. Oh and trunks is in this story kind of mean. Sorry.....sorry..SORRY......hehehheeheheh  
  
I finally know what the song is called( read my other story chapter 11 then you will understand) It's called control...heheheheheheh......finally...not going crazy anymore...I hope...  
  
Pan was flying as fast as she could. She had to get away from those people. She had to get away from Trunks. She just had to.  
  
* flashback *  
  
" Let's do thruth or dare?" Bra said to Marron, Trunks, Goten and Pan, Paresu and 17(sorry didn't feel like writing his whole name it's to long)  
  
When everybody had agreed with the game everyone sat in a circle and Marron started.  
  
" Ok, Goten Truth or dare?" Marron asked him and everybody looked at him.  
  
" I'll do thruth" Gotne said.  
  
"Ok, How many times have you had sex?" She asked him and everybody was waitiing for his answer.  
  
"7 times" Goten finally said.  
  
" You're weak man"Trunks said and they contineued the game. The game lasted for hours when finally it was Pan her turn and she choose dare.  
  
" Ok, Pan I dare you to show your boops" 17 said and he and trunks both grinned.  
  
" Good one 17 it's just one thing. SHE IS MY FUCKING NIECE" Goten yelled and was going to walk out of the room but Trunks grabbed his arm.  
  
" Come on man, It's like she would do it. Now would you Panny. You wouldn't dare to show your tiny boops" trunks said evily and he looked at her for a reaction. But he didn't get any and Pan walked to the window.  
  
" bye everyone i think I will go home now" Pan said and flew away.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
' How could he say that. Ugh I hate him. It's not like I like him it's just that he with everyone else thinks i'm still a kid just because I don't dress like a girl. I hate him" And with that last thought Pan flew home. She landed in her room and went to lie down on her bed. But she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry for him that stupid baka!!!  
  
The next moring she woke up and went to esat breakfast.  
  
" Mom? Dad?" Pan asked when she couldn't find anybody.  
  
" I guess there at Bulma's" Pan said to herself and went to train outside. While she was training she thought about all the people who thought she was still a little kid. And that's whne it happened. She turned Super Saiyen but at the time she went ssj a time pod came and Pan absorbed all of the power coming from the time pod.  
  
' I can sense it thru me. It powerfull and wonderfull. I love it' Pan thought and smirked evily. She could see an evil power coming out of the time pod. A second later she saw another timepod landing and saw a man coming out that looked exactly like trunks.  
  
" Wait a minute. My father told my about him. What was it again. Oh I remeber Mirai Trunks" Pan said and looked at him. She saw the evil creature flying away very fast from the other Trunks. Mirai Trunks didn't do anything he was to tired from the tripp from the future.  
  
" Who are you?" Mtrunk asked her before he passed out. Pan felt a evil force flowting thru her whole body.  
  
" What is wrong with me? " Pan asked before her whole body changed. She went taller and her hair went longer. Her breast along with her ass went bigger. The clothes she was wearing were to tiny for her. Her mind changed also and she went pure evil. Her face wasn't cheerfull but dark and evil.  
  
" Finally I have come out." Pan said and laughed evily.  
  
  
  
So what did you think....sorry for making Trunks so mean but if I didn't this whole story would be ruined......so please R&......what the fuck?....Robbie(my dog)...get away from my.....whaaaaaaaaaaa.......help me..........he's going too eat me........help.....help.......he's taking revenge at me because I hided behind him.......when Vegeta was looking for me......help......no now Nina comes too(my other dog)............look I have a bone..........aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.......hehehehehe hehe......got rid of my dogs...phew.....so as I was saying please R&....no not my rabbit toooooo....my life is a living helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.......running to the balkony.......please R&R........waaaaaaah here they come........................  
  
Miss Myrhe 


	3. The room of spirit and time

" talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan was flying towards Capsol Corparation when she felt the other ki's near.  
  
' Shit!!! Now how can I get to that bitch without being attacked?' Pan thought.  
  
" Ah I know I just pretend that I am her friend and when I get her away from all of those stupid weaklings I will kill her" Pan said to herself.  
  
She landed in front of Capsel Corparation and raised her hand to knock on the door but changed her mind.  
  
'They won't recognize me because I changed so much. Now what do I do?' Pan thought and she hided behind the bushes.  
  
' Maybe I can get her out side and then take her with me? Or I can pretend that I am the new date from Trunks. He must be at work now' Pan thought and then she did knock on the door.  
  
" Oh hello. Who are you?" Bulma asked her and she looked at pan.  
  
' Quick think of a name' Pan thought and then she responded  
  
" Oh I am Lilian and I am Trunks his date" and Bulma let her inside.  
  
" Is Trunks here?" Pan asked her acting all innocent.  
  
" yeah he is. He stayed at home because of some circumstances" Bulma said and Pan panicked.  
  
' Oh shit what do I do now. I can't just take Bra with me vegeta would find me. With this new power I could defied him but not all of them' Pan thought and she was going to walk out of the door when she heard Trunks.  
  
" I don't know her." Trunks said but when Pan turned around he saw how beautiful she was and he quickly changed his mind.  
  
" Oh I do know her." Trunks said and walked towards pan.  
  
" Let's go" He said and he held his arm out for her to take and she took it. When they got outside Trunks took her in his car and he started it and they drove away.  
  
" So why are you here?" Trunks asked her and he just kept driving.  
  
' Your worst nightmare' Pan thought but said something else.  
  
" I just thought let's give it a try at the most handsome man in the world and it worked." Pan looked at Trunks looking if he bought it and he did.  
  
" It worked alright" Trunks said and he stopped at a restaurant.  
  
' What a dumb ass, that he felled for that' Pan thought and walked out of the car.  
  
Pan and trunks went in the restaurant and they sat down at a table. Trunks ordered very much and to his shock Lilian (pan…...hehehehehe) did too.  
  
" Um isn't that a bit much for you to eat?" Trunks asked her and she looked up to look at Trunks.  
  
'Oh shit. I totally forgot about that. Humans don't eat that much. That's probably why they are so weak' Pan thought and she looked at her diner.  
  
"Um well I just thought let's take the same as Trunks. I didn't know that it would be this much……hehehehehehehe" Pan said hoping that Trunks buy her story again and yes he did.  
  
' Never knew how dumb he was…ugh, and I have to stay he whole night with him…..gross' (I would'nt mind though….blushes……hehehehe)  
  
Pan thought but smiled sweetly at Trunks. They ate and after that Trunks wanted to go to some club but Pan just wanted to go to his place.  
  
" You do know that I still live at home" Trunks said and pan nodded.  
  
" Yeah I know but I don't mind" Pan said and Trunks drove them to Capsel Corparation. They both got out of the car and Trunks opened the door for her. Pan stepped inside and saw all of the z-gang were still there.  
  
" Oh shit, I didn't know they would still be here. We better go some place else" Trunks said but Pan stopped him from going to the door.  
  
" I don't mind. I would love to meet your family" Pan said and she stroke his arm. Trunks immediately agreed and he took her to Bulma.  
  
" So this is my mom, You have already met her. Mom you know Lilain" Trunks said and Pan shook Bulma's hand.  
  
" It's nice to meet you." Pan said and she looked at Bulma.  
  
' I have a strange feeling with this girl' Bulma thought but she still smiled to Pan and sat down on the cough. Then Pan went to meet Bra, Goten and every body else until they got to Vegeta.  
  
" Hello sir I am Lilian" Pan said and went to shake Vegeta's hand and to everyone's surprise he took it. When Pan wanted to let go of vegeta's hand he just hold it.  
  
" Please sir, could you let me go" Pan asked in a sweet tone.  
  
" You can't fool me." Vegeta said and Pan saw Mirai Trunks walking in the room.  
  
" What do you mean sir?" Pan asked and she looked at Trunks desperate not to look in Vegeta his eyes.  
  
" Trunks I didn't know you had a twin brother" Pan said and Trunks turned to her.  
  
" Dad what are you doing let her hand go" Trunks said but Vegeta just hold her hand even harder.  
  
" Vegeta let her go" Gohan said but Vegeta did nothing.  
  
" You can fool them, your father ,your mother but not me" Vegeta said and grinned at Pan. Pan her face suddenly changed from kind to evil. And so did her voice.  
  
"Vegeta, LET ME FUCKING GO" Pan yelled and ripped her hand away from his.  
  
Everyone looked at her and she looked around looking for a weak ki.  
  
' I have to find a prey. If I don't kill someone soon then I am…what the fuck?….now I get it, If I kill it's makes my stronger, that's why I am so strong right now the stronger the person is the stronger I get……..but first I have to find someone who is weak but not to weak. Wait a minute. That guy is weak. Maybe he's hurt' Pan thought and looked at Mtrunks. She put two finger on her forehead and did instant transmission and landed next to Mtrunks. Then she took his hand and used instant transmission again to get out of Capsel Corparation.  
  
She landed on dende's tower and walked quickly to rosat  
  
" Finally here" Pan said and then she walked in the rosat.  
  
So what do you think? I really hope you like it….and please R&R…..I can't write anything else….my mother is bitching about my homework….my report was bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!….sniff…….now I have to be less on the computer…….weeeeeeeeeeehhhh….how can she do this to me…….please R&R  
  
Miss Myrhe 


	4. confussed

" talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
  
  
Mtrunks looked around and saw that he was in the rosat.  
  
" What the hell am I doing here?" Mtrunks asked and he saw a girl with raven black hair training. He tried to move but discovered that his hands were tied.  
  
" Stupid girl. Should have know that I can remove this cuffs" Mtrunks said and broke his cuffs. He flew quiet to Pan and disappeared behind her. He moved his hands over his hands to punch her on unconscious and he moved his hands down to strike but Pan turned around and disappeared behind him.  
  
" Thought I wouldn't know huh? I detected your ki. You should have thought about that." Pan said and she hit Mtrunks.  
  
" What am I doing here with you?" Mtrunks asked her and waited for her to make her move.  
  
" Don't worry I won't do anything to you yet. I just want to use you as a sparring partner" Pan said and moved away from Mtrunks towards the house in the rosat.  
  
" Oh really. You do know that I will get stronger if I spar with you" Mtrunks asked her and she just nodded.  
  
" Of course. The stronger you get the better. But just don't get any stronger than me got that" Pan said and she grabbed an aplle and ate it and then went back to training.  
  
' What is it with this guy. I could have killed him a long time ago but I did nothing.' Pan though and she started to train harder.  
  
' This doesn't make any sense. If I can spar with her I know all her moves and I can defeat her easy. But why hasn't she killed me yet. I am weak now but soon I will get better. Maybe I can defeat her when I am better. I can't do anything to her but she is evil. And she is beautiful. What the fuck? I have to concentrate on defeating her and not.....anything else' Mtrunks thought and he walked over to pan.  
  
" So how about we spar?" MTrunks asked and he saw Pan smirk.  
  
" Sure" Pan said and got in a fighting stance.  
  
In capsel Corparation.  
  
" How could you be so stupid, brat. I thought I raised you better than that" Vegeta said angry at Trunks but before trunks could responce Bulma interrupted.  
  
" You? Raised him? Ha vegeta don't make me laugh. But let's not talk about this right now we have better things to do like finding pan and Mtrunks." Bulma said and walked over to Gohan and Videl.  
  
" How are you?" Bulma asked them and hugged Videl.  
  
" I don't know. I mean how is it possible that Pan has become so evil?" Videl asked her and she looked at Gohan.  
  
" I have to talk to Piccolo" Gohan said and everyone was shocked.  
  
" But sweetie you don't know where he is" Videl said.  
  
"Yes I do. I just didn't tell anyone. I was the only one who knew. He is with dad" Gohan said and Chichi, goten and everybody else was shocked.  
  
" What are you saying Gohan. That you have been hiding this from me the whole time. Your mother?" Chichi said to Gohan and walked towards him.  
  
" Tell me the truth how long is he a live" Chichi asked and Gohan was to shamed to look at her.  
  
" For almost 2 years now" Gohan said and chichi slapped him. She immediately putt her hand over her mouth even though she knew that It would have never hurt him.  
  
"I am sorry but how could you have not told me this. I am your mother. Where is he now?" Chichi asked.  
  
" In the mountains training with Picollo." Gohan said and went to sit down on the cough.  
  
" What are you doing Gohan. Let's get them. Get your lazy ass of the cough and lets go and get them" Chichi said and they moved together out of the door to get Goku and Picollo.  
  
  
  
Sorry that it's short and a bid boring......sorry.............................sorry...................excuse z-moi..............Verzeihung.........iperdone.............het spijt me........scustae.....hehehehehehe...sorry……..in lots of different language........all form Europe...so sorry...please R&R  
  
Miss Myrhe 


	5. the song from the title

Hey  
  
Everybody. This is the song inside my head. It's from di-rect and I do not own thsis song or them. Well the band is hollands. Most of the time I don't like Hollands band all that much but I liked this song. You can get it from the internet if you want to know what it's like.  
  
Miss Myrhe  
  
is it wise enough to say  
  
that i'm better off without you  
  
Is it cool enough to fake  
  
cause all that I've been breathing is about you  
  
Is it wise enough to flow  
  
from the head until my toes  
  
But somehow I don't really know  
  
all that I've been doing is without you  
  
Is it you inside my head?  
  
Is it you inside who says  
  
that I'll become someone else  
  
And on and on my mind keeps saying  
  
this is not where I believe in  
  
this is where it ends  
  
And on and on my mind is made up  
  
that is why it never stops  
  
Alone again  
  
Alone again  
  
Is it you inside my head?  
  
Is it you inside who says  
  
that I'll become someone else  
  
I didn't know that you (blablabla)  
  
I didn't know that you were coming right true inside my head  
  
Didn't know that you (blablabla)  
  
Didn't know that you were coming right true  
  
I didn't know  
  
I didn't know  
  
I didn't know  
  
Tell me  
  
Is it you inside my head  
  
Is it you inside who says  
  
Is it you inside my head 


	6. dangerous Pan?

Ok I just wanted to say for the hundred time I am soooo sorry for posting the wrong chapter in the wrong story.......sorry.......really sorry......sorry  
  
Pan walked up to Mtrunks while he was sleeping.  
  
` I could kill him now. Why don't I? He is still weak. I could just kill him right her right now and I would still get much stronger. Nah won't do it' Pan thought and sat down on his and jumped of the bed when Mtrunkd began to move. He began to stirr and he started to talk in his sleep. Pan went to sit down on the bed again and put her hand on his forhead. He immediatly stopped talking and stopped moving. He smiled in his sleep and Pan smiled to.  
  
` He is so cute when he is like that....WHAT!!!! I can't believe I just thought. No I hate him and i hate everybody' pan thought and brushed all the emotions away and got a bucket with ice cold water and thru it over Mtrunks.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!" Mtrunks yelled and he moved away from the bed.  
  
" Why did you have to do that for?" mTrunks asked her and she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
  
" We are going to train right now" Pan said and she dragged him out of their house.  
  
" Um, Pan could you please let me go. I have to get dressed" Mtrunks said who was still in his boxer( I did it all for you Nyago...hehehehe)  
  
Mtrunks thought he saw Pan blush for a moment but it dissapeerd as quick as it came.  
  
" Yes go but be back in 2 minutes" Pan said and she began to train with herself.  
  
Back with the son's and everybody else.  
  
" Gohan why. Why didn't you tell me" Chichi asked him.  
  
`"Mom if you knew then soon the whole z-gang would know and there would still be evil monster coming to earth for dad. Well that's what he thought anyway. I wanted to tell you and for a moment I think Goku did to but Picollo stopped him and I think dad was just woried about you getting hurt if he came back again" Gohan said and chichi started to cry.  
  
" Yes that's sounds like your father" Chichi said and Gohan started to land.  
  
" DAD!!!!!PICCOLO!!!" Gohan yelled and everybody saw piccolo and goku flying down. When they saw all of the z-gang they were shocked.  
  
" Goku?" Chichi aksed and ran to him and hugged him.  
  
" Gohan what are you doing here. You shouldn't have come. Not with all the z-gang" Piccolo said and Gohan looked sad.  
  
" Pan has become evil. I don't know what to do and I don't know why she became this way. She took Mtrunks in the rosat with her" Gohan said and looked at Goku.  
  
" Yes I thought that some day this would come just not so bad" Goku said and everybody looked at him but he just looked at Vegeta.  
  
" kakkorot you knew that one day this would come" Vegeta said and he looked back at Goku.  
  
" Yes and so did you" Goku said and everybody was shocked.  
  
" Pan has become evil because she lett every thing in. She never cried got angry or did anything. I just thought that someday it would come out and she would become ssj but not become evil" Goku said and looked at everyone. He let go of chichi and walked to goten and gave him a male kind of hugg. ( you know what kind of hugg I mean).  
  
" I missed you dad" Goten said and he hugged his father back.  
  
" Well what do you think we should do Goku" Bra asked him and ones again everyone looked at Goku.  
  
" I don't know yet. The first thing we have to do though is plannig on getting MTrunks out of there cuz Pan might get dangerous"  
  
Yeah i know short chappie but I'm getting a bit ill again....hehehehehehe....sad me........please R&R....... Maybe I can get better by [1]that.......@_@.............pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..........*_*  
  
Ok don't press that it just came in the sentence because i used @  
  
.Please R&R......gives puppy dog look...............pweassseeeeeee.......  
  
Miss Myrhe  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:that.......@_@.............pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..........*_* 


	7. good again?( not the end.......)

Hey everybody  
  
I am still sick and I can only get on the computer from my mom cuz i wanted to post this chapter......isn't she great.......^_^..........please read the story........*_*....oooh and something else....don't think this is the end..............  
  
Pan woke up and walked to mTrunks again like she did for the past 5 month. He hadn't noticed,well that's what she thought, but she began to like him......  
  
She sat on his bed and looked at him.  
  
` Five month has past and still I haven't killed him. I am evil. Think of all the people who were mean to you' Pan thought but then another thought crossed her mind.  
  
`he haven't done anything to you.' Pan thought and she lookedat Mtrunks his sleeping face.  
  
` He is so handsom' Pan thought and she lifted her hand to touch his face. He didn't move he just lay there. Suddenly a tear came from Pan her eye and Mtrunks lifted his hand to wipe it away.  
  
" Sssssssshhhhh, it's ok. Don't worry" mTrunks said and went to sit up and wrapped his arms around her and pan just went to lay in his arms. They soon both fell asleep.  
  
When Pan woke up she though it was just a dream but when she looked around she saw Mtrunks his head. She tried to move away from him but it didn't work and he just hold her tight. Finally Pan had enough of it and she pushed him of the bed. Mtrunks woke up and looked at Pan.  
  
" I knew it wasn't a dream" mTrunks said and he pushed him slef up and walked towards Pan.  
  
" Stay away from me. I'm going to train" Pan said but Mtrunks walked towards her some more and again wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" I love you Pan" He said and Pan was shocked to hear this and tried to push him away from her but couldn't.  
  
" I loved yoy sinse the day I saw you. I know you feel it to. You are not evil. I know that please just look at me. Evil people can't love" Mtrunks said and kissed her.  
  
" No they can't. And that's why I don't love you" Pan said and backed away from him.  
  
" Please just go away. Get out of rosat" Pan yelled to him and ran of.  
  
` I know she loves me but how can I make her understand. Maybe if i can get through her she can be good again' Mtrunks thought and flew to Pan.  
  
" I am not leaving without you. I love you. Maybe you think I don't but I do. For the past 5 month I loved you. I know that you came to me every moring" Mtrunks said and was shocked again. She felt suddenly everything change in her and she looked at Mtrunks.  
  
" Oh what have I done?" Pan asked herself and then faited.  
  
" Yes I have done it. She finally is good again" Mtrunks yelled and he picked Pan up and walked towards the door of the rosat.  
  
Yeah I know short chapter.....but it's not over yet...........you'll see..........*_*  
  
Please review.......  
  
Miss Myrhe 


	8. bad again(I hate valentine day......hehe...

Hey  
  
Ugh tomorrow it's valentines day......ugh I hate that day....you know why......because I don't have anybody.........weeeeeeeehhhh...and today I am still ill and tomorrow probably to and......weeeeeeehhhh......that just SUCKS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......ok I am clam now.......so please read the story.....hehehehehe.......  
  
Mtrunks walked out of the rosat and saw the whole z-gang.  
  
" What are you doing here?" He asked and they walked to him.  
  
" Well we kind of wanted to get you out of there but you beat us to it. So what happened?" Bra asked mTrunks.  
  
" She realized that evil people can't love and she loves people" Mtrunks said. He didn't say who she loved.  
  
" Oh ok. Well you aren't hurt or anything are you?" Bulma asked Mtrunks and walked towards him.  
  
" No I'm fine" Mtrunks said.  
  
" Well let's go then" Gohan said and they all flew away. The whole z-gang was being nice to Pan that she was kind of sick of it. But still they were nice so she didn't say anything of it.  
  
An half year later.  
  
Pan and mTrunks where dating from the moment that they came from the rosat. Everybody knew and they all were fine with it. Well Gohan was a little pissed of but that was it. Pan discovered that Goku and Piccolo were still alive and Goku stayed with Chichi again. And Piccolo well he stayed with Dende. Pan was still at high school. (she is 17 ok)  
  
` Pan, Pan. I have to tell you something' Mtrunks said to her in her mind.  
  
` Mtrunks I am still at school. You know that' Pan responded.  
  
` I know that but it's really important' Mtrunks said and Pan only listened to him.  
  
` I am going back to the other time line. I was looking in my old time line and I found a note saying that if I......' Pan didn't heard what Mtrunks said and she didn't want to hear it. She felt herself changing again just like before.  
  
" Pan what are you doing" Pan her teacher asked when Pan stood up. Pan just shoot a death glare at her and walked out of the class. She slammed the door and the glass broke. Her whole body had changed at that moment and her clothes changed with her. She was wearing a long black leather jacket and everything else was black( matrix style....sorry I just love that movie...hehehehe).  
  
While she was walking past all the classes all the windows and doors broke. After she walked past the classes everyone looked at her. When Pan noticed she looked back at them and shot them(yeah I know to evil but....he....i just had to put that part in) with a ki blast and said.  
  
" I am back!!"  
  
So I know another short chappy but I am still ill like I said so I can't sit at the computer very long.  
  
........Miss Myrhe her thoughts: ` Stupid valentine day....ugh it just sucks......jak..........sniff.......sniff.......sniff............why....why....why don't I have somebody......!_!......'  
  
Please R&R....Thanks  
  
Miss myrhe 


	9. she is just to evil

Hey  
  
So in this chapter you see how mean pan really is but i think that i the next chapter she even becomes worse......hehehehe.......grins evilly.........^_^.....oh and Trunks is a real dirty bastard in this chapter......soooorrrrrrrryyyyy.......but I had to put it in.........*_*  
  
` Pan? Pan..' Mtrunks said in his thought but he couldn't hear Pan anymore.  
  
` What if something has happend to her?' mTrunks asked himself and flew quickly to Gohan's house.  
  
` this time they can't change me back. Last time i wasn't totally evil. Just a little part of me was evil. That stupid baka mTrunks was right about one thing. Evil people don't love or care. And that's what this time I won't do. I will never care or love anybody' Pan thought and she flew away from her school.  
  
" Where should i go? I could take revenge on all the people that hurt me when I wasn't evil" Pan said to herself and she smirked.  
  
" Ah I could always go to Trunks and 17" Pan said and she looked for their ki's.  
  
" Both together. Is it my lucky day or what" Pan said and she flew towards Trunks and 17.  
  
Mtrunks flew quickle in Gohan's house and burst in to Goten.  
  
" hey Mtrunks what are you doing here?" Goten asked mTrunks and Mtrunks helped goten up.  
  
" There is something wrong with Pan. I couldn't contact Pan with my mind" Mtrunks said and Goten looked shocked.  
  
" You were dating Pan?" He asked Mtrunks and mTrunks fell.(you know animefall....*_*)  
  
" I told you like 6 month ago with the rest of the people. Gohan even knows" Mtrunks said and Goten looked still shocked.  
  
" Oh you did. Hum can't remember it. Well if something is wrong with Pan we have to worn gohan and goku" Goten said and mtrunks nodded.  
  
" Yes that's what I came to do here. Do you know where Gohan or Goku is?" Mtrunks asked him and at that moment Gohan came out of the hallway and walked towards them.  
  
" Hey Mtrunks" Gohan said but mTrunks stopped him.  
  
" Gohan there is something wrong with Pan. I can't contact her with my mind" mTrunks said and he saw that Gohan was worried.  
  
" We have to find her right now" Gohan said and they went to look for her ki.  
  
When they found it they flew straight to it.  
  
" oh Trunkssss" Pan said in a sweet tone. She saw him looking up but seeing nothing and then went back to talking with 17.  
  
" So foolish. Dumb Trunks" Pan whisperd so that trunks and 17 wouldn't hear her.  
  
She flew to the ground behind a tree and walked towards Trunks.  
  
" hey sweety. Want to come to my place" Pan said to Trunks and Trunks looked at her then he looked back at 17.  
  
" You're friend can come to if you like" Pan said and she looked at 17.  
  
" No thank you" 17 said and he said goodbye to trunks and walked away.  
  
" How rude. Well I like you better." Pan said and she grabbed Trunks his arm and dragged him behind a tree. She grabbed her bandana from her purse and put it over his eyes. Trunks tried to remove it but Pan stopped him.  
  
"ah..ah.....no peeking" Pan said and before trunks even knew it Pan had Transmissioned them to a cave.  
  
She cuffed him with handscuffs that can't be broken and you can't use you ki.  
  
" What have you done" Trunks asked her but she didn't respond.  
  
She put the bandana away and he looked at Pan and saw finally who she was.  
  
` I know her. She was that girl that came to my house. But that girl was...'  
  
" Pan" Trunks asked her and Pan looked at him.  
  
" What do you want" Pan said and she grabbed his face.  
  
" What are these cuffs?" Trunks asked her and Pan smirked.  
  
"aaah I made these cuffs when i was in the rosat with your twin brother mTrunks" Pan said and she walked away from him to grab something.  
  
" Pan why are you doing this to me" Trunks asked her.  
  
" Why? Why? You have always been mean to me. You are a dirty bastard and you look to much like that baka Mtrunks" Pan said and she grabbed a nife.  
  
" You always thought I was ugly. Well now let's see how ugly you can get" Pan said and she walked towards Trunks.  
  
"No pan. Please don't" Trunks said but Pan only came closer.  
  
" You have one advantege. You won't look like that asshole mTrunks anymore" Pan said and she smiled evilly.  
  
Pan is very evil isn't she.....evil.....pan....very evil.......  
  
Please R&R  
  
Miss Myrhe 


	10. stupid fucking shit thing

" talking"  
'thoughts'  
  
" she's gone" mTrunks said and he looked very sad.  
" no she's not. We are going to find her" Goten said but he didn't believe it himself.   
They all thought that Pan was gone and nowhere to be found.  
" I am not going to give up like this" mTrunks said and he blasted in to ssj.  
" I will find pan" He yelled and he was ready to fly but Gohan stopped him.  
" What are you going to do? We searched all night. Let's look further in the morning and think of a plan" Gohan said and mTrunkd agreed with him.  
" Ok but if we don't have plan by tomorrow I will go and find her" Mtrunks said and they both flew to Capsel Corparation to worn everybody.  
  
" Please Pan. Don't do this. I will change, just give me a chance" Trunks said desperately.  
" Um let me think about it....no" Pan said and she walked even closer to Trunks. She went to sit on his lap and moved her knife by his face but she didn't cut him. Yet  
" Now how will I make you?" Pan said and she almost cut in his face when Trunks kicked her.  
" How dare you asshole" Pan said angry.  
" You know. Let's not do only your face but other thing to" Pan said and she ripped his shirt.  
" Pan I'm sorry I kicked you. Please. I will never do any harm to you" Trunks said but just laughed but Trunks just kept begging.  
" Please Pan. Please don't hurt me" Trunks said and pan laughed even harder. When she saw a tear on trunks his face she stopped laughing.  
" Oh you big cry baby. Crying won't help you" Pan said and she cut him in his chest. Trunks screamed out in pain.  
" That sound of you screaming. It is horrible. Stop it" Pan said and she cut him again in his chest and Trunks his face was full of tears.  
Suddenly Pan and Trunks hurt a sound. It was Pan her stomach.  
" Ah i am hungry. You have to stay here. when you don't. I will hunt you down like the animal that you are until you die a very pain full death" Pan said and she walked outside. She put her ki shield on so that no one would know who or where she was.  
" Now let's see what am I going to buy" Pan thought for a moment and then she flew to a food store after that she went to a music store to buy c.d.'s and a stereo so that she wouldn't have to hear Trunks his screams.  
She flew fast to the cave and put music on. Trunks looked horrivide at Pan while she was dancing with a knife in her hand.  
  
The next day  
  
Trunks woke up. Pan hadn't done much to him but still he was in much pain. He heard in his head the song that she played over and over again.  
  
  
I sit here locked in side my head, remembering everything you said  
This silence get's us nowhere, get's us nowhere way to fast  
  
  
' Is this how she feels' Trunks said and he saw Pan waking up.  
" How are you Trunks?" Pan asked and she put the same c.d. on.  
  
  
  
"All your insults and your curses, make me feel like i'm not a person  
and I feel like I am nothing but you made me so do something  
cuz I'm fucked up because you are, need attention, attention you couldn't give"  
  
  
Trunks heard the singer singing from staind.  
" Do you finally understand me now Trunks? Do you" Pan screamed and walked towards him.  
  
  
So what do you think of this chappy. So I totally love that song. And it's fits with this story just like the song from di-rect. (don't own both bands or both songs)  
Please R&R. Oh and sorry if you don't like the idea of Pan torturing or Trunks crying...  
Miss Myrhe 


	11. ugh I hate it........blehhhhhh

Trunks looked horrivide while Pan walked towards him.  
' She is just so crazy. And it'a all my fault' Trunks thought and he closed his eyes.  
" Trunks, ooh Trunks.Open your eyes" pan said.  
" Ok I have to think of something else. Your face is still complete except for the cut above your eye(mwuahahahaha yeah I know I'm crazy but I just had to put it in this chapter cuz it would be weird if he didn't have a cute in his face....hahahahaha....um continue the story....hehehehe.....:P)  
now what else can I do?" Pan asked her self.  
  
" Ok we have to think of a plan." Marron said to everyone who was in capsel corparation.  
" yeah i know but one question. What is wrong with her?" Bulma asked Gohan and Gohan looked around.  
" Well i'm not sure but we know one thing. We have to find her" Gohan said. MTrunks stood in the corner and looked around.  
" Do any of you know where Trunks is"(hehehehe mTrunks askes where Trunks is....giggles....ok...sorry)mTunks asked and everyone looked at Goten and 17.  
" What are you looking at me for i don't know where he is" Goten said ad eveyone went back to looking at 17.  
" He went with a girl. I don't think he knew her, but you know how he is" 17 said and Bra looked disgusting.  
" Ewwwww how could he be my brother" Bra said and went to the bathroom to throw up(hehehehehe)  
Ubbu went after Bra to look if she was ok.  
" Bar where are you? Bra" Ubuu yelled and he saw her sitting in her room crying.  
Bra heard when ubbu came in her room but she didn't look up.  
" How could he be my brother. He is such a dirty bastard. i mean didn't they....ugh I don't know. And then all this with Pan and how she is gone all the time and how she turned evil. I can't handle this all at ones" Bra said and she cried even more.  
Uubu wrapped his arms around her and Bra felt save.  
" it's going to be alright Bra. it is. i just know it is.Pan is fine. Maybe she is just training some where" ubuu said but Bra didn't believe him.  
" no she isn't. Why can't we sense her ki then" Bra asked ubuu.  
" i don't know" ubuu said and they both looked sad. They stayed like that for a while.  
  
" Mtrunks how come you knew that there was something going on with her" Gohan asked and MTrunks looked very sad suddenly.  
" Well I told her that I needed to go to the present(or past...ahhh shit i don't know it)" MTrunks said and everybody felt Gohan his ki risinig and also Vegeta(yeah that's right vegeta's...)  
" So this is your fault" Gohan said and he walked towards MTrunks and so did Vegeta.  
" You put my daughter in danger just because you didn't have to courage to tell her this in person" Gohan said angry.  
" She is like a daughter to me mTrunks how could you do this" Vegeta said and everyone was shocked.  
' Oops...fuck...fuck...fuck....shouldn't have said that. Agh fuck them i am the prince of all the saya-jins' Vegeta thought and he walked back towards Bulma.  
" If something happend to Pan, and i know that something happend but I mean something very bad happend to Pan I will not let you see Pan ever again or come in my house ever again do you hear me" Gohan said and he walked away. Everyone looked at MTrunks with anger.  
' He is right. This is all my fault. What if something very bad has happend to Pan. But I love her' mTrunks thought.  
  
" I could.....nah that wouldn't work...gu this is hard" Pan said and suddenly she felt something in her stomach.  
She yelled out in pain.  
" What is happening to me?" Pan asked herself and Trunks looked at her.  
"What are you looking at???" Pan said to Trunks and slapped him. She then screamed again out in pain.  
Suddenly a black light surrounded her and she went flying.  
" Pan? Pan?" Trunks yelled but she didn't responce.  
  
  
ugh i have to quit now cuz my stupid siter wants to go on the computer......guh I totally hate that...why...why.....so please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	12. HI I'M BACK!!!!

HEY!!!  
My other story is finished.....sniff....sniff.....but that mean that I have more time for this story....YAY!!!!.....  
  
" No you will not come back" evilpan yelled and Trunks looked strange at her.  
" Stop looking at me" evilPan yelled at Trunks and Trunks closed his eyes. he suddenly heard pan her voice screaming again. But it was not the evil voice, it was the voice of the real Pan.  
" Pan??Pan??" Trunks asked her and Pan looked up.  
" Trunks I have little time. Please go. Go now" Pan said and she walked over to Trunks.  
" I can't. Please help me" Trunks pleaded and Pan helped him.  
' Pan what is wrong with u??" Trunks asked her but Pan didn't answer.  
" Go!!Go!!Go now or it will be to late" Pan said and she pushed Trunks away. At that moment Pan suddenly screamed again and again and Trunks just kept running.  
" No you don't" EvilPan said(ok I'm just going to call her EPan...and normal Pan..Pan.....hahahaahaha...sorry....so evil=EPan and Pan=Pan...)but Trunks didn't look back. He just flew away very quick but EPan followed him.  
" You won't get away that easely" EPan yelled and shot a ki blast at him. That hit him and he landed in the water. EPan didn't follow him.  
" Ugh I didn't have any fun with him anyway" EPan said and she flew back to the cave very fast.  
" I have more power now. Because I killed him" EPan said and she went to rest but before she fell to sleep she said.  
" You won't come back. I will make sure for that".  
  
At the same time.  
  
  
MTrunks suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach.  
" What's wrong" Bra asked him but MTrunks didn't say anything. He suddenly felt another sharp pain in his stomach and then it all stopped.  
' Pan??Pan??' MTrunks asked Pan in his mind.  
' Yes Trunks. I can't talk to you.I am sending Trunks away because he is here. Oooh I have done so many bad things' Pan said in Mtrunks his thoughts and suddenly MTrunks felt another sharp pain in his stomache and he couldn't hear Pan anymore.  
" I talked to her. She was good again. She wasn't evil anymore. But now she is" MTrunks said and everybody looked at his confussed.  
" What do you mean you talked to her. I thought you couldn't anymore" Bulma said and MTrunks nodded.  
" I know that but I could. Suddenly I could talk to her again. But now I can't" MTrunks said very sad and he looked at his shoes in shame.  
" MTrunks don't be ashemed" Bra said but MTrunks just walked away and went flying.  
" It is all my fault. If i hadn't said that to her in her mind and just face to face she would'nt have chanced" MTrunks said and he flew further.  
"IT IS ALL ME FAULT, IT IS ALL MY FAULT, IT IS ALL MY FAULT, IT IS ALL MY FAULT" MTrunks just kept yelling untill he suddenly couldn't fly anymore and crashed down. He had flown the whole after noon and night and it was morning and he had no power left.  
" It is all my fault" MTrunks said before he went unconscious.  
  
EPan herself went almost unconscious but because the bond wasn't that strong any more she didn't went all the way.  
" Ugh stupid little bitch. Why did you have to bond with such a weackling huh?? Ugh. I want this body for my own and not with you in it. The good site.BLEH!!! ewwww. Just go away. Got it. You won't win. None of you will. Why don't you just fuck up and die(lol they say that in a song from disturbed down with the sickness..hehehehehe). I don't want you in this body. I am beautifull and you are ugly so just FUCKING GO AWAY!!!" EPan said all crazy.  
" I will find a way to get rid of you. Just see" EPan said and then she went to sleep.(yes she sleeps)  
  
  
  
so what did you think of this chappy???? Hoep you liked it. What is wrong with EPan, why keeps the normal Pan coming back???? you will find out in the next chappy. Well maybe.Please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	13. DEAD???

Hi everybody  
What's up??? I'm cool if you'd like to know. Well I hope you like this new chappy.  
  
EPan woke up with a big headache.  
"Oh shit what the fuck. I didn't drink yesterday did I?? No i didn't so why the fuck have I got such a big headache??"  
Suddenly everything came back to Epan.  
"Oh I remeber Trunks died, and that stupid bitch came back. I have to find a way to get rid of her. She doesn't belong here"  
  
MTrunks also woke up with an headache.  
" What happend?? I only can remeber that I was flying and then I crahsed"  
Mtrunks tried to get up but it didn't work.  
" What is wrong with me??" mTrunks asked himself. He tried to walk but he couldn't.  
' I have to find a way to go to the others' MTrunks thought.  
  
" Where are they???" Bulma yelled and Vegeta grunded.  
" Woman I'm sure MTrunks and Trunks will both come back. Dn't worry and stop wining" Vegeta said but he was worried himself about both his sons and bulma knew that.  
" Yeah but I havn't seen Trunks in like 4 days maybe more and now mtrunks is already gone for like 2 days. What if I lose both of my sons?? Vegeta can you sends Mtrunks or Trunks. I know that you tried to locate Trunks and you couldn't but could you please try again."  
" Allright woman" Vegeta said and he tried to locae both Trunkses(hahahaaha..um sorry _ 


	14. SORRY...very sorry....*_*

sorry for the last short chappy....It was cut short by FANFICTION.NET...ugh  
  
Vegeta could only find mTrunks.  
" Everybody" Vegeta yelled " I have found mtrunks but his ki is really low so we will have to get to him right now"  
Every flew right after Vegeta who already flew out of the window.  
Vegeta saw MTrunks laying between trees.  
" MTrunks?? MTrunks" Bulma asked and she went to check his puls.  
" He is not dead, but he needs to get home"  
" We already knew that Woman" Vegeta said and bulma walked towards Goku.  
" Goku can you use your transmission technick to transport him to our home"  
" Yeah sure" Goku said and he walked towards Mtrunks and lifted him and put 2 finger on his forehead.  
"I'll see you all soon" Goku said before dissapering.  
  
When everyone got back to CC Bulma tested mtrunks for anything that could give them a clue of what was wrong with him.  
When Bulma walked in the living room everyone looked at her.  
" I have done several tests and i examend him several ti" Bulma started but Bra interrupted her  
" Mom hurry up we want to know what is wrong with him"  
" Well if you let me finished I would have told you" Bulma said and bit angry but then continued with her story.  
" Like I said I have done several tests and i examend him several times and i think i know what is wrong with him. Because of the bond with Pan he is suffering. Because she has turned evil again he is becoming weak. But I'm not sure why he has become this weak. The only other explenation is that someone else that he had some kind of bond with has died. But I' not sure that I know how he could have 2 bonds" Bulma said.  
" Woman I know how he could have 2 bonds" Vegeta started and everyone was shocked " He could have a bond with someone that has the same dna as him. Not his mother or sister but someone that is the same as him" Vegeta said and bulma began to cry.  
" But that means that Trunks is dead" bra said and she to began to cry. Suddenly Bra powerlevel began to rise and so did Marrons.  
" Pan must have done this to him. She must have killed him" Bra said and suddenly everyone looked very pissed of at Videl and Gohan and Chichi, Goku and Goten.  
" You havn't raised her very well or other wise none of this would have happend" Marron said and Suddenly Videl bitchslapped her.  
" Don't you ever say that gain. If you were just nice to her none of this would have happend" Videl said and everyone began to fight  
" Allright everyone of you SHUT THE FUCK UP" Vegeta yelled and everyone was quiet.  
" Now this is all our fault. Everyone's fault got that. Now we don't want MTrunks to die do we. So we have to find a way to get pan normal again. But because of the bond mtrunks and pan have Pan maybe be weak or dieing. MTrunks has gotten pan normal again so we can do it too. Got that"  
  
  
"luckely i have become a little stronger because I killed that stupid Trunks, other wise I would be dead" EPAn said and she tried to walk but couldn't just like mtrunks.  
" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH why did you have to bond huh you stuid bitch. I hate you. I hate you" EPan grabbed a stick to walk with and she walked towards her food.  
" Need to kill someone to get strong again. What if I just kill that idiot mTrunks. Maybe I can get stronger if i kill him"  
  
  
oooh noo EPan wants to kill MTrunks. Not very smart of her no is it. Well please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	15. YAY!!I have won.....um it's a thank you ...

And the winner is......Miss Myrhe  
"ooh my god it is me.....YAY!!! I have 10000 reviews YAY!!!" as I walk to the stage i feel tears well up in my eyes.  
I walk to the micropfone and kiss both Chester Bennington and Orlando Bloom on the cheek(muahahahahah they are hot)  
" I never espected this....this is just soo great" I begin and again i feel that my eyes well up with tears.  
" I would like to thank my family for seporting me through all the hard times and I would like to thank all of my friends for being there for me when I had it soo hard" I burst out into tears but luckely i get a tissuw form Orlando.  
" Thank you Orlando" I say and then I continue" I would also like to thank nyago, juliemoonstart,Z and dr.squee.  
You all helped me a lot and that just makes me so happpyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" I look around and see that I am home and it was just all a dream. I walk quickly to my comp and look how many revies I have. :S  
There are only 50!!! then i get mad at my self because 50 is a lot I mean I am really happy with 50 reviews. So I would really like to thank Nyago, juliemoonstar,Z,dr.squee,caged bird,adria,candy chick,sets,hotohori4life,jumper prime,pan dora,hanachan.  
So all thank you very much for reviewing with me and helping me with my story :D  
Miss Myrhe  
  
p.s. my parents never even read my stories or my friends....hahahahaha......um ok I know i am so crazy...._ 


	16. I AM PISSED OFF!!!

" How is MTrunks doing?"  
' He getting wrose Gohan, I can't lose another son. i just can't"  
" Bulma i think that I know how we can save MTrunks but you have to agree ofcourse"  
" Well what is it"  
" Ok this is how it goes" After Gohan explained everything to Bulma and she agreed they went to go and tell everyone else about the plan that Gohan and Vegeta had thought of.  
" So everyone know how it goes" Vegeta said and everyone nodded.   
Bra,goten,marron and Uubu went to go and find EPAn.  
They looked everwhere in bushes, under water just everywhere. The were about to give up when marron remeberd something.  
" Bra remember when the 3 of us had a fight and we didn't talk for like a week??"  
" Yeah what about it??"  
"Well remember that after like a week we both got a call from pan telling us to come to some cave."  
" Do you think she's there??" Bra asked and Marron nodded.  
" Well lets go already" Goten said and they all flew to the cave while bra followed by Uubu let the way.  
" So what happend next" Goten asked at Marron.  
" When what happend next"  
" When you both got at the cave"  
" Well actaully we both didn't get to the cave. We met on out way to the cave and Bra and me just forgot about Pan. We didn't need her to get us to be friends again. Oh my god that's it. She was never needed. That's it. She never felt needed and we could all do with out her. Now we must show her that she is needed.That's when she'll get good again. Not that stupid plan that Vegeta and gohan thought of" Marron said and Goten was impressed.  
" ok let's go and tell bra and Uubu, but no one esle may know because they would screw up our plan" Goten said and they quickly flew to Bra and uubu.  
They had each their tasks. Bra and Uubu went to distract the z-gang by saying "we're getting married"  
Uubu got the beating of his life but it did distracted them.  
Goten and marron got MTrunks as quickly as possible and they flew real quick to the cave.  
"Goten we have to hurry, we don't have much time" Marron said and they both sped up.  
  
" AAAh they're comming to get me. Yeah right am I suppose to be scared now. Don't make me laugh" Epan said and she grinned evilly.  
" Finally I can get strong again. Because of that stupid weakling Mtrunks I'm becoming weaker by the hour. Now what am I going to do when I destory the z-gang. I could ofcourse kill everyone on this stupid planet or make them slave and rule the universe.muahahahahahaahhahahahaaaaa...." Her crazy laughing was interrupted by goten.  
" Pan??"  
" AAAAAAh you have finally arrived. And i see that you have brought that weakling MTrunks. I see that he is almost dieing. that's just perfect. So what are you doing here?? Have you found some cure for my evilness???"  
" No we come to tell you that we need you. we really do. We can't go without you. just help us and mTrunks. please" Marron said but EPan only laughed.  
" You know marron you name actually looks a lot like you. only 3 letters are spelled wrong. MORON." Could feel her powerlevel go up and so did Goten.  
" Marron think of the plan. This is not our pan. think of the plan" Goten whisperd in maron ear when he saw that she was beginning to get mad.  
" Ah fuck it. I don't have all day. Let's fight" Epan said and she got in a fighting stance.  
  
  
So what did you think??Hope you like this chappy. you know I really like to say something. I totally hate it when people say stupid stuff about pan or something like that or they say stupid stuff about stories. I mean with nyago. Her storie is great. and some stupid ass has said that her story is stupid. WELL YOUR WRONG!! Nyago helped me out a lot of times with my story so I get mad when people say stupid stuff about her or if you say stupid things about other people who write mt/p or t/p stories!!!! *smiles sweetly* the people who love our stories are great!!!! i just wanted to say that all the people that have reviewed.....well I just love YOU ALL......hehehhe please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	17. SORRY!!!!!

SORRY!!!!!...really sorry but i'm having a really big writers block....:S......  
well I just wanted to you that and....I heard rumors that they are trying to make fanfiction illigal....  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....they just can't od that to us.......well  
I'm writing my other 2 story's....and i don't have a writers block with he....pfew......  
well sorry!!  
Miss Myrhe 


	18. THE END

Epan flew straight tawords them and she did a kamehame what killed all of them.  
Suddenly Nyago came barging in and she looked very pissed off.  
" How could you kill my darlin Mirai" Nyago asked and Epan just smirked.  
" You can't stop me" Epan said but Nyago just punched her and broke her neck. :P:P  
" So that go rit of her" nyago said and smirked. Suddenly Vegeta came walking in and Nyago and Vegeta had the same conversation they had with msn ^_^ well what looked like the same conversation.  
" Hell Veggie" nyago said and grinned.  
" Stop calling veggie woman"  
" You stop calling me Woman"  
" I can call you what ever I want, because I am the prince of all say-jins"  
" Yeah, a race that's almost dead"  
" Are you insulting me woman"  
" Don't call me woman"  
" You don't call me Veggie"  
  
and so it continued, Veggie and Nyago having an argument, MTrunks, Trunks,Pan,Epan,Marron and goten dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA you didn't really think it would end like this did you??  
We're gonna do a scooby doo ending  
trililililiiilirlrrlriiriririrrrllle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Please pan don't do this" Goten pleaded again, but Epan just stood there when she suddenly changed.  
" I can' do this anymore, please goten make it stop" The normal pan pleaded and Goten looked at her.  
" No, I can't do that" Gotne said and marron nodded.  
" Well I can" MTrunks said and grinned and little.  
" Mirai" Pan yelled and smiled.  
" i love you" Pan said and MTrunks smiled.  
" I love you too" MTrunks said back.  
" Go" MTrunks said to Goten and Marron and they both nodded. Mirai grabbed Pan her hand and he yelled and powerup more and more, and pan did the same.  
" We have to hirry my love, i can feel her coming back again" Pan said and Mirai nodded.  
They ower up more and more, untill they couldn't when suddenly an explotion became of their power and both Pan and mirai were killed, while holding hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AGAIN NOOOOOOOOOOOO i'M NOT GONNA DO A SAD ENDING  
scooby doo again   
trililililiiilirlrrlriiriririrrrllle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Pan please stop" Goten pleaded but EPan just stood there when suddenly Trunks came flying in the cave.  
" How is this possible, i killed you" EPan said but trunks just smiled.  
" I wasn't really dead, someone took care of me" Trunks said and smiled again. They suddenly heard someone trying to say something and they all looked at Marron who was still holding Mirai.  
" Pan, I just wanted to tell you that, that I I I forgive you" mirai said and smiled again for the last time, when suddenly pan changed. There was sparkle everywhere and when Pan was normal again she ran tawords Mirai.  
" You did it me love, you changed me back" Pan said and she kissed mirai and that woke him up.  
" I love you" Mirai said and pan said it back.  
" I love you too"  
" Hey MTrunks, i was wondering, what was the thing that changed her?" Marron asked and mirai smiled.  
" Well I was saying in pan her mind that I needed to go back to the past, but that was because I found this note, from my mother, that said: When you find the love off your love, i have a gift for you back in the futur" Miria said and pan smiled.  
" Well let's get back" Marron said and Goten lifted Mirai while marron lifted Pan. Everyone was shocked to see that Pan was ok again, and everyone went to hugg them.  
" Trunks?" Bulma asked and trunks hugged his mother.  
" I thought you were dead" Bra said and Trunks smiled.  
" I almost was, but some people took care of me" Trunks said and he also hugged his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~After 2 weeks~~~~~~~~  
" You have to be carefull" Videl said and both mirai and Pan nodded.  
" yeah mom" Pan said and she stepped in the timepod.  
" You sure" Mirai asked pan and Pan nodded.  
Mirai pushed a red button and the spacepod began to shake. Pan and Mirai waved at everyone untill they couldn't see them anymore.  
Everything vanished and the spacepod stopped.  
" Are we there" Pan asked and Mirai nodded. Pan looked around, and saw that everyone was trying to rebuild everything.  
" Come on Pan" Mirai said and he dragged her to capsel corp. When they finally got there Mirai took the letter out of his pocket and read it ones more.  
" Come on this way" Mirai said and Pan followed him down the stairs. They finally came to an evelevator and they both stepped in the elevator. It took half an hour when they elevator finally stopped.  
" Press 284" Mirai read nad he pressed 284 in the elevator and the doors opend.  
Mirai and Pan both gasped at what they saw. It was a beautifull garden with flowers everywhere and pools and fountains everywhere,  
" Oh my dende, mirai this is so beautifull" pan said and she gave Mirai a kiss.  
" I know" Mirai said and kneeled down.  
" Pan we've been through some hard times, harder then most couples, but we made it, and that's why I am asking you to marry me" Mirai asked and hold up a ring.  
" yes" Pan said and she hugged and kissed Mirai.  
" How did you know that this was so beautifull?" Pan asked and Mirai grinned.  
" Well in the letter, my mother had said, take the girl you love to the garden and ask her to marry you" Miria said and slipped the ring down her finger.  
" And the rings was in the letter, they belonged to my father and mother" Mirai said and he wipped a tear from Pan her face.  
" I love you"   
" And i love you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE ENDING.......so what did you think of it??I hope you liked it  
Miss Myrhe 


End file.
